


Commitment and Duty [15/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Harry Hart, Gen, literally the only fic of mine in which i will ever aknowledge the second movie, mentions of character's death, technically canon death unless one ignores the second movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: He also says he's never been in love. That's not a commitment, that's just the way he is. And it doesn't have to change now that he accepted he wants more in his life.15th of 52 aspec drabbles!





	Commitment and Duty [15/52]

**Author's Note:**

> I accept the existence of Kingsman's second movie just for this one fic, after that, I'm quite committed to ignoring it for the rest of my life. (Apologies if you enjoyed it.) I simply could not resist that line when Harry admits he was never in love.

Harry says he regrets his lonely life. And that's true. He tried very hard not to get attached. The agency was his main focus for most of his life.

He also says he's never been in love. And that's true as well, but it's not something one can wish away so easily from what he understands. Of course, one can focus on work, refuse to investigate the growing feelings and let them die the natural death of a prospect unexplored, but to never even have the inclination... That's not a commitment, that's just the way he is. And it doesn't have to change now that he accepted he wants more in his life.

His commitment is Eggsy. He stops bothering with a pretense that the boy is anything but the son to him. And a good friend. He's proud of him and his heart bursts with joy watching him flourish and shine.

His commitment is Tequila. Another lost youth. Certainly not a son, more like a nephew or a faraway cousin, but still a kid worth betting on. 

His commitment is to the new Kingsman agents. Not faceless, carbon-copied barely acquainted co-workers, but actual friends he knows well. He is their confidante, their friend, and their Arthur. 

His commitment is Mr. Pickle The Second.

And butterflies.

And Merlin's guinea pig that Harry inherited without ever knowing of its existence prior to receiving it. Eggsy claims its name is Hamster and Harry somehow thinks he doesn't want to know. He doesn't want to know about the ridiculous story behind the name, doesn't need a reminder how Eggsy knew Merlin for less than a year and he somehow achieved an easy camaraderie Harry wasn't sure he managed after knowing the man for over a decade. He's curious and he will ask, but he will do so when the excruciating pain of losing a dear friend subsides a little.

Harry never falls in love, but his life is much different and much richer these days and he doesn't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to my [ace sideblog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
